Outside
by Shireisu
Summary: Songfic Staind - Outside Stan se perd dans le vice de ses propres sentiments, là où les sentiments ne doivent plus avoir de place, sexe, émotion et souffrance en trinôme immodéré. "Sans honte, point d'érotisme. De simples coïts d'hippopotame." Ryû Murakami. Attention l'ensemble est S.M. et cru.
1. Chapter 1

_**Voilà, une deuxième Songfic (les paroles sont en gras italique, traduite). En plusieurs chapitre cette fois. Un premier qui ne perd pas de temps en scène d'exposition. Pour les âmes sensible, vous n'avez rien à faire ici ;)**_

_**Une pensée toute particulière à l'auteur de Craig Fucker lors de l'écriture de cette fic.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

_**OUTSIDE, Chapitre 1**_

_**« Et toi ! Peux tu me mettre à genoux**_

_**encore...**_

_**Toutes ces fois, Lorsque je te demande pardon**_

_**En vain... »**_

Je suis devant toi, les yeux embués, et tu me regarde, une seconde, comme la plus misérable petite merde. Je n'sais pas pourquoi je supporte ce regard. Mais je l'aime tellement ce regard. Apathique comme un rasoir sous la gorge. A chaque fois je lâche prise devant toi. Je suis prés à me rendre minable devant toi, me rouler dans la boue comme un porc, implorer ton attention, j'accepterais tout tant que tu acceptes de me regarder... et tu le sais.

_Tu bois ton café, ton visage se reflète dans la vitre, elle est la seules qui capte ton attention._

_J'ai la tête basse, mes doigts s'entortillant dans mes mèches trempées, dehors il pleut._

J'ai perdu la foi le jour où ton mépris pour moi est devenu tactile. Jamais ton visage ne m'avait parus aussi vivant que lorsque tu m'a foutus une branlée à la sortie du lycée. Ça venait du fond de tes entrailles, ça avait gambergé dans ton corps depuis toutes ses années, et quand ça a explosé personne n'a compris pourquoi. J'ai passé un moi à l'hosto... le pire dans tout ça c'est pas que tu te sois acharner sur moi comme un dément, mais que j'ai apprécier sentir ton corps aussi proche du mien. J'avais du sang qui ruisselait de ma bouche, des hématomes partout sur le corps, des côtes que j'entendais craquer. J'étais un cadavre que tu ausculter sans scalpel ni pince, juste tes poings et tes ongles qui parlaient comme des éléphants et des loups. La seule douleur que je ressentais véritablement à ce moment c'était la trique d'enfer qui enhardissait mon caleçon trop étroit pour s'exprimer...

Après cette épisode tout est redevenu normal entre nous. Aussi normal que ça pouvait l'être.

_Tu m'ignorais, je te regardais. _

_Tu me baladais, je te suivais__. _

Au début je t'agacer à t'accompagner aux pauses clopes, à m'asseoir à ta table le midi, à venir à l'improviste chez toi pour t'amener les cours que t'avais séché. Mais finalement, tu t'es acclimaté à ma présence... Je t'en laissais pas le choix. Tu aurais beau me traiter de tous les noms, me foutre un poing dans la figure où me faire des misères, le lendemains j'aurais été devant chez toi à t'attendre pour prendre le bus. Je me suis imposé à toi, et quand enfin tu as accepter d'apprivoiser le chien que j'étais, j'ai lâché prise.

_Totalement._

Je suis devant toi, tu finis ton café en une gorgée, repose la tasse sèchement, tirant de ta poche le compte pour nos commandes que tu déposes sur la table. Tu te lèves, je te suis des yeux, tu te casses sans un mot. Je soupire, me lève à mon tour et te suis sans rien dire, t'aime pas quand je parle.

_J'ai une laisse invisible autour du cou, et son hanse, se sont tes yeux._

* * *

On est aller chez toi, c'était désert. Je t'ai suivis jusque dans ta chambre. Tu t'es assis sur ton lit. Cette pièce te ressemble, aussi sombre et profonde que toi. Partout du marin, du noir et du gris. J'ai l'impression de demeurer dans un orage.

_Un orage... comme tes yeux. Putain j'aime leur couleur._

Tu me regarde. Je frisonne, même si tu ne laisse rien s'exprimer.

_Froid, glacial et meurtrier comme un blizzard arctique._

_« Déshabille toi. »_

Mi-docile, mi-surpris j'allais pour te demander des explications...

_« Ta gueule Marsh, ferme là, je veux pas t'entendre ! Obéis c'est tout. Déshabille toi._

Quand ta voix se teinte de fureur comme à cette instant, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver par terre, recevant toute ta rage dans la figure et dans les reins. Je bande déjà rien qu'à entendre cette voix pleine d'étincelle et alors j'obtempère plein de honte.

Je suis devant toi à me donner en spectacle sans chercher à jouer du charme. Ma veste brune tombe à mes pieds, vite rejoint par mon T-shirt. Mon torse s'exhibe à toi, son teint halé ne montre que plus la blancheur des cicatrices de tes griffures. Tes yeux se fixent ça et là, prés de ma nuque, sur mes bras et sur mes flancs. Tu n'y étais pas aller de main morte ce jour là... Tu t'étais arrimé à moi, creusant ma chaire de sillons rouges. Je pense que tu aimes ce que tu vois. J'ai laissé mon pantalon glisser le long de mes jambes. Tu t'attardes à regarder la forme glapissante caché derrière mon boxer. Tu me pique la queue de tes rétines... Lorsque, écarlate comme une écrevisse, je retire la dernière couche qui me protège à toi je ressent comme une libération. Je respire enfin... mon sexe aussi... il prend l'espace qui lui avait été retiré.

Tu t'es approché de moi, je suis resté sur place. Tu as saisis d'un doigt le collier que je portais autour du cou. Et, d'un geste vif, tu as tiré jusqu'à ce que la ficelle cède. Une marque rouge c'est creusé derrière ma nuque. Puis, cette même main qui avait retiré mon collier a enserré mon pénis gonflé.

_« Tu bandes dure... mets toi à genoux. »_

Il m'a lâché. Il l'a lâché. Je comprends rien. Tu t'es allongé sur ton lit, tu ne me regarde plus, entre tes doigts circule le pendentif de mon collier. Je me suis agenouillé. Le sol est fait de planché brut. C'est rêches contre ma peau, et de petite raies de bois m'irrite ça et là.

_Je n'comprend pas mais je n'bouge pas._

_Sur ta table de nuit les aiguilles bougent régulièrement : il est bientôt 21.00. je devrais être chez moi pour le dîner. Je n'bouge pas._

_Je sens la vibration de mon téléphone portable quelque part dans une des poches de jeans se répercuter au sol. Je n'bouge pas._

Le temps passe. Tu lis un livre depuis deux heures déjà. Tout mon corps me fait souffrir de cette catatonie improvisé, mes muscles glapissent, sclérosés ; mon estomac se plaint, affamé mon sexe se tortille, frustré...

_« Marsh, à quatre pattes. Et arrête de me regarder j'ai envi de t'éclater la gueule. »_

Je m'exécute, je n'aurais jamais pensé que la douleur dans mes membres me fasse complètement oublié et ma nudité et la position honteuse que Craig m'oblige à prendre. Mon esprit a rendu grâce, et mon corps apprend à obéir, à se satisfaire de ce qu'on accepte de lui donner... Petit à petit.

Mais je n'arrive pas à lâcher Craig du regard, et il le sait. Doucement, comme un hiver, il se lève et se dirige vers moi. Il ramasse mon T-shirt, l'enroule et s'en sert comme bandeau qu'il attache fermement.

Le temps passe et il fait noir maintenant. Tellement noir. Je ne sais même plus depuis combien de temps je suis dans la chambre de Craig, sur mes quatre pattes, immobile. La douleur qui enserrait mes membres avant le changement de position est revenu de plus belle et s'attaque à tout mon corps. Je fait preuve de la plus grande force de volonté pour garder ma place. Je ne savais plus si Craig était encore là jusqu'au moment où je l'entende respirer au rythme de Morphée. Pourtant, même son sommeil ne m'autorisa pas à me coucher. Il ne m'avait rien dit...

* * *

Je me suis assoupis et je l'ai vite compris lorsque j'ai senti un coup de pied se ficher à mon entre-jambe. J'ai crié. J'avais les yeux ouvert, exorbité, mais le bandeau était toujours en place.

_« Ta gueule Marsh ! Je t'avais dis de ne plus bouger ! »_

Il m'a agrippé les cheveux et m'a tiré. La moitié de mon corps se reposa contre la surface moelleuse de son lit pendant que l'autre moitié restait soumise au sol. J'ai senti un bruit de vêtement froissé, ainsi que quelque chose d'humide s'étaler contre mon anus. J'allais protester quand la main de Craig me fit bouffer les draps. Au même moment je le sentis me pénétrer entièrement.

J'avais le cul en feux, - j'étais vierge de ce côté là - je sentais mes chaires s'écarter, enflammées, à chacun de ces coups de butoir. Il allait et venait en moi comme un train dans une gare. Il me défoncer de son pieu et petit à petit, après la douleur de l'instant, je sentis prendre l'excitation, je bandais de nouveau mon sexe se frottait à son lit. Il allait de plus en plus vite et ma jouissance venait d'elle même. Quand je me sentis venir, ma tête vrilla en arrière. Je me répandais tout contre sa couverture et il continuait à me besogner le cul. Cette fois je criais, sa vigueur me rentrait dedans et je criais son nom...

_« Craig... Craig ! Putain ! Plus fort ! Craig... Putain! je t'aime, continu ! »_

C'est quand je le senti s'arrêter à mi course que je compris mon erreur. Il c'est retiré sans pré-avis, l'air s'engouffra dans mon trou ouvert. Il retire le bandeau de mon visage. Je pouvais alors voir ses yeux tout prés de mon visage, dans un curieux mélange entre fièvre, colère, dégoût et excitation. Je voyais ses yeux parler en même temps que ses lèvres comme deux bouches oculaires...

_« Dégage Marsh. Je veux plus te voir pédale. »_

A ces mots il prit l'ensemble de mes vêtements et les jeta à la porte. Puis il s'allonge sur son lit, un livre entre les mains. Comme un chien, la queue entre les jambes, je lui obéis. Encore. Me rhabillant sur le seuil de sa chambre puis partis de chez lui. Le souvenir et les yeux derrières moi.

_Les vains pardons au bout des lèvres. _

_Les vingt pardons, amer, sur le bout de langue. _

_Tué. _

_Dans le vif._

_**« Toutes ces fois, Où je me sens en danger,**_

_**Pour toi...**_

_**Et je pars, **_

_**Tous mes fardeaux à la porte. »**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**OUTSIDE, Chapitre 2**_

_**« Mais je suis au dehors**_

_**Et je regarde à l'intérieur**_

_**Je peux voir à travers toi**_

_**Voir tes vrais couleurs »**_

J'ai les yeux rouges, injecté de sang. J'ai chialé une partie de la journée et de la nuit.

On est lundi, c'est le retour au calvaire scolaire. Je ne suis pas allé devant chez Craig pour prendre le bus ce matin. Cette fois j'ai lâché prise. Lorsque Kyle, Eric, et Kenny m'ont retrouvé dans cet état au lycée, ils se sont inquiété. J'n'ai pas tiré une parole de la matinée.

A midi, on est parti manger dans le parc, sur un banc. Kyle et Kenny parlent paisiblement, me lançant parfois quelque regard inquiet. Moi, je tremble de tout mon être, car sur le banc d'en face il y a Craig qui galoche sans pitié une meuf que je ne connais pas. Il sait que je suis là à l'observer et quand il vient à croiser mon regard c'est du dégoût et de la haine que je pus y lire.

_Sans pitié. C'est comme s'il essaie de se purger de moi..._

Je n'ai rien pus avaler. J'ai tellement honte de ma faiblesse, tellement honte de ses espoirs d'un instant de délire où j'ai cru pouvoir vraiment lui appartenir. Je me dégoûte... Ce n'est pas tant qu'il ne puisse tolérer l'amour que je lui porte qui me mine, mais davantage le fait qu'il n'ait pas joui en moi, qu'il n'ait pas profité plus de mon corps... Je suis un sexe ambulant. Tout mon corps est fait pour jouir et pour faire jouir. Mes mains, mes lèvres, ma langue... Ma bite, mes pieds, mes aisselles... Mon cul, mon dos, mes cheveux... Tout est fait pour prendre ou recevoir, et j'ai choisi Craig pour ça, je voulais être son trou, béant et docile... Son petit chien à tout faire. A chaque minute qui passe je ne pense qu'aux souvenirs de sa queue en moi, aux ordres qu'il me donnait, et aux cicatrices sur mon corps. Je souffre de son dédain physique plus que je ne souffre de son ignorance morale. Je m'imagine à la place de cette fille, à subir ses dents contre ma bouche, j'aimerais pouvoir tortiller du cul pour l'exciter, pour pouvoir m'asseoir sur son pieux et m'empaler de moi-même...

Je sens quelque chose de gluant s'écouler dans mon froc. J'ai joui rien qu'à le regarder, rien qu'à me fantasmer avec lui... J'ai tellement honte...

Je suis partis aux toilettes prétextant une envi pressante. Et une fois sur la cuvette, j'ai fermé les yeux et me suis branlés, encore et encore.

J'ai du sperme sur les mains, sur ma queue et dans mon froc. J'ai nettoyé comme je pouvais avec du papier Q et l'eau du robinet. De belles traces blanchâtres repeignent mon boxer.

* * *

Un soleil rasant dans les yeux. Larmes en grelots, perles en sanglots, brillantes comme la rosée sur les cils froncés. L'herbe comme coussin, et le toit sylvestre comme ciel. Je suis le dormeur de Rimbaud... Nature, berce-moi, j'ai si froid. La main sur la poitrine, invisible, j'ai le cœur poinçonné de deux troues luisant et gluant.

_Dans le parc les ombres se diffusent, légères. Il est tôt mais le soleil se tire... Une polarité d'hiver les figures, fugaces, se retire._

_C'est une saison en enfer, deux têtes coupées vont m'assaillir. J'entends respirer leurs museaux de cerbère prés de mon parfum de satyre._

Evans s'est assis tout près de moi. Je l'entends encore me glisser son éternel « Salut, Corbeaux-Tempête... ». Damien lui est en retrait, adosser contre le tronc d'arbre sous lequel je m'étends il me regarde, l'œil sale...

Damien. J'ai toujours eu du mal avec ce type, il est... bizarre. C'est le seul mot qui me vient quand on me parle de lui. Il a ce truc dans le regard qui me fou la trouille comme s'il s'agissait de deux grandes piquouses de LSD. C'est un serpent ce mec, et il ne faut jamais le laisser t'entourer de ses anneaux.

_Pour moi il est dangereux. _

Je comprends toujours pas pourquoi Evans traîne avec lui, il est son opposé, posé, lascif : un philanthropique épicurien parmi les dépressifs.

_« Alors Stan t'as des peines de cœur ? T'sais ça sert à rien d'chouinner pour ces merdes... C'est trop facile de pleurer pour ça, le vrai challenge c'est d'en rire putain, d't'en foutre comme tu t'foutrais d'la gueule d'ce clochard à la Otto Dix... »_

_« C'est facile de parler comme un psy Red. On n'est rien que des humains. Des putains d'être humain. Fragile et si complexe. Un flocon de neige quoi, un nuage qui s'évade et c'est le soleil qui me fait fondre. Il est violent le soleil, cruel... mais si nécessaire. »_

_« T'as l'âme poète, ta prose me manquait. »_

_« C'est la seule chose belle que j'peux sortir d'moi... »_

_« Ouais... bandant... »_

Evans s'est allongé. La clope entre les lèvres, je vois se diffuser son panache, et l'odeur dépite mes narines un instant. Ses mèches noires et rouges sillonnent l'herbe crépusculaire, un volcan incendié qui s'écoule sur les prairies fastes et fertiles. Et la cendre cumule le bâton de nicotine, château de cartes qui s'effondre dans l'herbe dense et danse dans ses sillons.

* * *

J'ai de l'alcool dans le sang et mes oreilles sont engourdis des infra-basses. La piste s'altère de la sueur de ses danseurs. Grand lac claustrophobe aux veilleuses multiples et arc-en-ciel. Le corps désinhibé je me démantibule dans ce foutre organique. Parfois, entre deux ombres chinoises, je vois la table où on s'est installé Red, Damien et moi : ils bavardent l'œil sur le spectacle de ma personne.

Ce lieu est balisé d'odeur, l'arôme de l'homme animal, expression même. J'aime me faire balader de-ci, delà, bateau ivre, de cœur à corps en corps à corps. Je me donne sans rien demander ni rien promettre. Ces mains qui passent, se posent sur moi comme de chastes araignées me faisant frémir et quand quelqu'un se presse contre moi j'ai l'impression de sentir Craig en mes reins...

Une présence se fait plus impérative à moi, elle se moule à moi et à ma gestuelle, imprimant ses mouvements sur les miens, je sens son souffle dans mon cou, j'ai les yeux clos et je transpire par tous les pores. Je sens une main passée sur mon ventre, froissant le tissu sur son passage... Le souffle se fait de plus en plus prés, sa chaleur me fait frisonner plus que le plus froid des hivers.

_J'entends mes pulsions inhaler ce souffle comme pour retarder l'inévitable... j'entends mes pulsions hilares de ma faiblesse..._

_« Tu crois que j'n'ai pas compris qui tu es Stanley ? »_

**Bug.**

Le murmure m'a complètement refroidi. Redémarrage des sens. Cette voix je la connais et elle me fou la trouille. J'ouvre les yeux, biaise et vois se dessiner le visage de Damien... Mon corps danse comme une marionnette piégée de son maître. Je n'ai plus aucune volonté et me laisse guider par cet être terrifiant. Sa langue claque son palais de réprobation et le murmure continue, sifflement hypnotique...

_Damien est un serpent qui piège les sens et impose les siens._

_« T'es un déchet Stanley... et le pire c'est qu't'aime ça hein ? »_

Je sens sa main fessée discrètement mon cul. Je tressaute.

_« T'as besoin de t'éclater quitte à te rendre minable et p'tit à p'tit tu t'en rends compte. »_

Sa main glisse à mon entre-jambe. J'essaye de me dégager, nie en bloc, l'exhorte à arrêter.

_« Arrête Dam'... Je suis pas une pute, va t'taper quelqu'un d'autre ! »_

_« Ô si t'es une pute mon gars, je le vois, ça t'imprègne et ça imprègne ton fute. T'es une pute comme je suis un bâtard psychopathe. »_

_« … y'a Red qui nous vois Damien, arrête ça. »_

Ma carapace se craquelle, une tortue sans sa demeure, un être à nue laid, fripé, fragil.

_« T'inquiète, il croit qu'on s'amuse, je suis juste là pour t'faire oublier et pour détruire tes vains vestiges de romantique. Acceptes-toi comme tu es. »_

Sa voix me transperce, me traverse. Il y a un écho à mes sens et le froid de sa voix semble se réchauffer à mes oreilles. Transmué de Scyllas à Eros... Damien c'est Circée au masculin, il manipule et donne à voir tout ce qu'est réellement l'être qui est en nous... misérable porc que nous sommes, soyons heureux dans nos porcheries, _« Léchez-vous les uns les autres ! »_.

_« Moi j'sais ce qu'il te faut Stanley. Juste un guide pour que tu prennes confiance en toi, juste quelques aides pour désinhiber complètement ton esprit malmené, juste ça; car ton corps ne demande qu'à être lâché dans le zoo. »_

J'ai lâché prise et sa main s'est glissée sous mon T-shirt, discrètement. Il pince un téton de plus en plus fort. Électrochoc, j'ai le cerveau qui fait de la syncope, c'est une mélasse informe.

_« D'un hippopotame je ferais de toi le plus magnifique des oiseaux... Il ne te manque que la cage pour t'envoler. »_

Il ricane. Ses lèvres se sont posées sur ma nuque. Possession. Aphrodites canines creusent ma peau. Le verrou saute et de la merde coule de ma tête, évacuation des garde-fous. J'équilibre mes mots entre deux gémissements, j'ai la bouche pâteuse.

_« Fais ce que tu veux de moi. »_

Je sais que comme deux braises dans la nuit ses yeux ont brillé.

_Il a l'œil sale et sa flamme en est tout aussi crade._

_**« Parce que à l'intérieur tu es laid**_

_**Aussi laid que moi**_

_**Je peux voir en toi**_

_**Voir ton vrai toi... »**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**OUTSIDE, ****Chapitre 3**_

_**« Toutes ces fois où je n'ai pas su voir la fin,**_

_**C'est pour toi.**_

_**Et j'ai goûté à ce que je n'aurais jamais,**_

_**Cela venait de toi. »**_

Rouge tamisé. Il persiste dans les chiottes une arrière odeur de détergent, chlorophylle acidulée à l'urine. Je vois se contraster sur le rebord du lavabo de faillance noire une ligne de poudre blanche. Damien conditionne son épaisseur et sa droiture d'une carte étudiante qui traînait dans sa poche. La photo sur sa carte me dévisage comme un véritable être vivant, ce même air sadique et impénétrable que porte à l'instant même mon compagnon. J'entends le bruit des canalisations, circulation de l'eau striée de bruit aigu et broyant. Chasse d'eau. Un son d'une serrure qui se déverrouille. Un gars sort d'une des cabines, il nous regarde, il a ce visage entre la surprise et la curiosité. Damien lui jette un œil sur le côté, toujours penché sur sa tâche. Le gars s'éclipse comme ayant vu le diable en face. Damien sort une courte paille, se penche de plus belle, la paille dans une narine, l'autre bouché, les yeux clos du rêveur et d'un reniflement je vois toute la poudre passer au travers le tube, disparaître dans un corps dérangé. Une vague poussière blanche comme le souvenir d'un spectre persiste dans les anfractuosités de la faillance. Damien me tend la paille, une ligne m'est destinée, droite comme une érection...

_« À toi. On va pouvoir s'amuser tous les deux. »_

Je pose mes gestes sur ceux que je viens de voir. Quand la coke s'insinue en moi par ma voie nasale je me sens comme broyé de la figure. Un grand brûlé, une torche humaine au bord d'un précipice. Puis plus rien. Un anesthésiant dans le sang et l'esprit. Je grimace de ces sensations... de ce manque de sensation, l'œil allergique, démangeaison d'un autre corps que le mien. Je touche mon visage d'une main distraite, quelque chose de poisseux humecte mes doigts, quand je regarde c'est du sang que je vois rougir sur ma peau cadavérique. Le contraste est fascinant. J'ai le nez sanguinolent, et ça coule, ça descend jusqu'à mes lèvres. Brusquement, je sens une bouche s'imbriquer à la mienne, se mouillant dans le vin de mon corps halluciné. Damien me dévore la gueule, les yeux grands ouverts, tout puissant, et je me laisse baiser la figure comme un cadavre se laisserait bouffé ses chaires nécrosées. Et entre deux coups de langue il me transpire ses murmures :

_« Quelque instant et tu ne reviendras plus du paradis que je t'offre Stanley... »_

_Quelque instant et je ne reviendrais plus de ce paradis..._

Le paradis que tu m'offres est rouge tamisé, il y a une odeur de chlorophylle et puis d'urine, il y a le son des basses qui traverse les murs, il y a ces spots de lumière flashant au travers le hublot de la porte, il y a aussi tout ce monde humain qui se déhanche sur scène, qui boit, discute et s'embrasse bruyamment et il y a toi, ce putain d'être que tu es. Tu m'embrasses rageusement et les poignées de secondes qui séparent l'inhalation de ce moment sont un aller simple conduisant au lâché prise. Je participe peu à peu, me jetant contre les parois de tes lèvres, la cavité de ta bouche, les sinuosités de tes dents et la muqueuse de ta langue...

Tu as la rétine adipeuse, brillante et bouillante comme de l'huile en ébullition, tu me colles, absorbes tout ce que je comporte d'images comme si j'étais la Joconde et toi le touriste étranger. Étranger... tu es exotique et brûlant. Tu séjournes sur des plages de chardon et de verre pilé, tes montagnes sont des brasiers et l'herbe des barbelés... et pourtant dans un harnachement de violence ce sont tant d'Aphrodite et d'Apollon dévêtu qui se masturbe en cœur ta mer est de foutre. Ce paysage apocalyptique qui se peint sur mon corps au passage de tes mains m'excite dans la plus grande horreur.

* * *

Deux nuits blanches que je passe. L'une de chagrin et l'autre passé sous coke. J'ai marché aux rails des heures durant. Il m'a baisé comme un diable qui enculerait ses cent vierges : d'abord dans les chiottes puis chez Red... Evans était défoncé, affalé sur son canapé, le regard vague, tout enfumé de vapeur. Il semblait regarder Damien me martyriser les flancs de ses ongles, pourtant il ne fixait rien en particulier, complètement absent. J'avais passé des heures le cul à l'air à soutenir les assauts des violentes pulsions de Damien, je ne me suis jamais réellement rendu compte du temps qui passé, je voyais un nombre incroyable de capotes rejoindre le panier de la corbeille, comme des ballons de basket marqués par Michael Jordan... J'ai goûté à un sexe que je n'avais jamais connu, plus que l'humiliation pornographique que m'avait fait Craig, Damien avait libéré Cerbère de sa garde de l'inconscient, le joug de ma raison avait cessé, dissout dans les sables de cocaïne, et sans souffrir la souffrance j'ai aimé plus qu'amour me faire défoncer, sentir ses dents faire éclaté des vaisseaux sanguins sous derme, j'ai joui du foutre que je récoltais sur moi, j'ai orgasmé le plus insignifiant des mouvements...

Le miroir en face de moi me révèle une image de guerre. J'ai mal au crâne, quelques afflues de sang viennent perler à mes narines défoncées de ses shoots. Torse nu dans ma chambre, je vois de nombreuse marque sur tout mon corps entre hématomes, strangulation, suçons, griffures et morsures. Je n'aurais jamais pensé voir mon sperme couler aussi longuement de ma queue par une simple simulation d'étranglement... C'est comme ça que Damien m'a fini. Après j'ai sombré dans un genre de coma lattant. Je me suis réveillé en fin de matinée, mon corps nu recouvert d'une couverture, Red m'a annoncé que Damien avait dû partir très tôt. Je suis rentré chez moi en traînant la patte, mon fessier m'était très douloureux et peu à peu je sentais que la drogue s'évaporait. Ma mère a paniqué quand elle a vu mon état. Je l'ai rassuré comme j'ai pu puis suis parti sous la douche. Maintenant, je regarde mon reflet et je ne me reconnais plus... Ces cernes creusés sous mes yeux, ce teint cadavérique, toutes ses marques sombres et encore rouges, coagulées pour certaines... Ce n'était pas moi. Je voyais peu à peu mon Dieu destitué de son trône, un corbeau lui avait grignoté la figure, la chaire tendre ablatée lui donne des allures de squelettes, l'or est bombé de poussière, les membres écartelés parmi les aléas d'un précipice. Il y a ce cercle de vautour au dessus de sa tête comme des épées de Damoclès n'attendant que leur heure pour finir le travail, faire de moi de la sciure d'os, rien que de la sciure d'os. Le Moi de son perchoir c'était fait criblé de balles, un Icare retourné au plus prés de la terre, descendue par ses semblables. Le rêve mort dans le vice et la luxure, je ne ressemblais plus à rien d'humain.

_Décompensations. Une descente en enfer... « Dehors c'est l'autre enfer... » je tombe de Charybde en Scylla, malmené par les courants, fracassé sur les récifs, et les sirènes terribles chantent sur mon cadavre... leur îlot en monticule de mort et d'os._

_J'ai la bedaine remplie de vide. En manque. Mes muscles simulent un arrêt de mort, agonisent sans permission, de l'acide lactique en soudure d'amiante. Le verre est toujours à moitié vide. L'âme fendue, arrachée, l'écorce déchirée._

Cette sensation de manque le gagne-pain de la drogue. Je me rends compte de ce double jeu douloureux qui se joue dans les voûtes de mon esprit pour le joug du pouvoir. Par le passé, j'avais déjà vu en face la personne de l'addiction, Kenny marchait au crack et j'avais tout fait pour l'en tirer, je me rends compte aujourd'hui à quel point j'avais tord, lui retirant toute place de rédemption comme si l'on retirer un flingue à un suicidaire... Je me rends compte, à quel point j'ai été un tortionnaire à lui voler son seul goût de rêve et de liberté, car Kenny n'a jamais eu la vie très rose derrière sa gueule d'ange blond, pervers et souriant.

_Le malheur attise l'addiction... L'addiction en seul lien au bonheur. Un paradis artificiel._

Je tire mon portable de ma poche, une pulsion d'intérêt. Je n'ai pas regardé mon cellulaire depuis hier matin, parfois je l'ai senti vibré dans le vide, la fonction phatique rompue... J'ai reçu une demi-douzaine d'appels et à peu près le double de SMS. Je checke brièvement l'historique : pas un mot de Craig, pour la plupart il s'agit de Kyle ainsi que de mes parents s'inquiétant de mon absence. J'ai laissé le lointain écho du répondeur servir sa logorrhée. Même constat pour les SMS... Il y a un numéro que je ne connais pas, j'ouvre le message, l'œil brillant d'une quelconque prédiction :

_« Salu ptite pute. Si tu ve fer la 3e manche t'aura mn num. Ciao._

_Dam' »_

Mon corps est comme soulagé d'un poids invisible. Il respire plus calmement, le venin de la descente a brutalement changé sa direction. L'espoir. L'espoir à tendance à rendre minable je suis un peu comme ces clodos qui rampe après leur dealer pour touché un peu de drogue tant ils sont en manque, alors les dealers les font rampé plus bas, les dévalises de toute substance, les obliges inconsciemment à des actes qu'aucun homme normalement constitué n'accepterait de faire. La drogue c'est un peu le sadomasochisme du pauvre. Tu abaisses ton corps au plus bas et ton âme se traîne dans la boue. Tu es ta propre servitude, gaspillant le temps à ne pas te sauver... ou à te sauver... l'un et l'autre semblant si proche.

_« Il te reste de la coke ? »_

La cocaïne... finalement, c'est une alternative que m'a offerte Damien à une drogue plus dure encore. Craig, je suis tellement en manque de lui, tellement passionné, obnubilé par lui. C'est pour lui, à cause de lui que je tente autre chose pour pallier ce manque. J'ai été trop avide. Tellement glouton de l'impossible que j'ai tout avalé, sans me préoccuper de l'autre, trop égoïsme j'ai tout pris, je me suis imposé... J'ai eu tellement d'orgueil, j'ai jugé tellement vite que j'en ai avalé la source qui aurait pu faire mon bonheur. Je ne serais pas là si je ne l'avais pas tari.

_« Ta dla tune ? »_

_« Non... »_

Je sens des larmes roussir mes joues. Je frissonne comme un parkinsonien en stade terminal. Dans cet instant, j'ai envie de crever comme si mes rêves et ma rédemption me tournaient le dos. Je chouine comme un gamin à qui l'on a refusé sa sucette, caprice de gosse. Infanticide.

Je suis recroquevillé sur ma chaise de bureau, un foetus sur un trône, me balançant légèrement d'avant en arrière, un espèce d'autiste en crise devant l'écran noir d'un téléphone, attendant gravement un message comme le jugement de sa propre mort.

_« Hm... bon c pas grave je c cmt on peut réglé ce pb. Vi1 vers 19h au park de Stark. »_

_Soulagement._

_**« Toutes ces fois,**_

_**Lorsque je pleure,**_

_**Mes rêves étaient pleins d'orgueil**_

_**Mais j'ai gaspillé plus de temps que quiconque. »**_


	4. Chapter 4 (Fin)

_**Voilà le dernier chapitre, il est assez rude dans le genre... Je ne suis pas complètement satisfait, peut être que je remanierais la fin à l'avenir... Dite moi ce que vous avez penser de cette "histoire" et ce chapitre ;)**_

_**Bonne lecture. **_

* * *

_**OUTSIDE, Chapitre 4**_

_**« Toutes ces fois, où j'ai pleuré...**_

_**Tout ce gaspillage est en moi**_

_**Et je sens, toute cette peine**_

_**Se recroquevillé en moi. »**_

_Noir._

J'entends craquer une allumette.

_Inflammable._

L'odeur de nicotine se répand, embaume l'air nocturne.

_Piquante._

Les poils se hérissent le long de mes jambes galbes, des poussins partout sur la peau mis à nue.

J'ai les chevilles enserrées par mon jean et caleçon rabattu, mes poignets immobilisés à une surface rêche et circulaire. Je sens mes chaires s'écarter au niveau de mes fesses. On s'enfonce en moi, on me pilonne sans ménagement.

_C'est brûlant._

_J'ai mal et j'ai froid._

Et cette odeur de fumée qui derrière ce bandeau me pique les yeux... cette fumée si paisible à côté d'un acharnement de pulsion violente et hormonale. Je sais qu'il est là à me regarder me faire défoncer. Je sais qu'il me porte un regard impassible et qu'il a un sourire mauvais brisé sur le coin des lèvres. Je sais qu'il est là, oui, terriblement là.

_C'est brûlant et j'ai mal..._

_C'est brûlant et pourtant j'ai si froid._

* * *

Je suis sorti de chez moi comme un fou, une veste légère tout juste enfilée. Ma mère, au loin, me cris dessus, suspicieuse de mes actes, intriguée de mon comportement, étrangère à ma vie cette vie... C'est à peine si dans ma marche rapide je sentais le froid traverser les tissus de mes vêtements. Il tournoie dans ma tête qu'un but simple. Je me sens déjà chien conditionné à une récompense, courant vers son maître qui la cache dans sa poche. Je suis un animal domestiqué par son malheur et un diable a posé sa main gantée et griffue sur cette laisse ballante.

De chez moi la marre le parc de Stark est à une trentaine de minutes à pied. Excentré de South Park c'est un petit bois encadrant un lac. Il ne m'est pas inconnu j'ai passé de nombreuses après-midi à flâner sur ses berges, gambergeant au soleil encore haut. Souvent l'on se retrouvé Kyle, Kenny et Éric sur ses bords ou sur le ponton pour s'y baigner ou simplement discuter et bronzer. Autant, lors des saisons clémentes ce lieu paraissait agréable, calme et solaire, autant une fois l'hiver bien installé le parc revêtait une atmosphère glauque et quelque peu inquiétante. Or, en ce moment ni le froid, ni ma conscience ne me firent part de ces inquiétudes, je fonce juste droit devant moi.

La nuit est claire, elle éclaire ma silhouette comme une ombre dans les bois. Les branches des arbres sont comme autant de bras ballant bruissant au vent. Mes pas crissent sur les feuilles mortes et quelques tas de neige disparates. Damien m'attend sur le ponton, je vois sa figure se détacher dans les rayons de la lune. Posture droite, son regard plongé dans les profondeurs de l'étang, une légère brume pèse à la surface, elle lui enrobe les jambes, lui donnant plus encore ses allures de démon. Il m'a entendu approcher, je sors tout juste du bois que je m'immobilise, son regard me perce, je ne bouge plus comme si ses yeux m'imposer ce statut de statue...

_Sa démarche est celle d'un fauve camoufler dans les fourrés, les murmures de ses pas sont comme la cour inclinée devant la venue de leur roi._

Il n'est qu'à quelques centimètres de moi maintenant. Il m'embrasse. Ses lèvres, deux roses noires cachant des aiguilles câlines, s'imposent aux miennes. Il les détache. Il a les yeux dans les miens, aussi sombres qu'un enfer, je recule de quelque pas, quelque pas encore. Je recule quand il avance. Me voilà acculé, le dos contre un arbre. Je vois un zygomatique sadique éclairer son faciès. Il me fou la frousse quand son apathie naturelle est dépassée par la nature de ses pulsions. Il me retourne, je sens sa langue tout contre ma paume d'Adam. Il trace sa ligne de feu tout contre ma jugulaire. Les grains de sa langue humectent ma peau de salive. Je bande. Il m'a saisi au poignet, je sais qu'il s'affaire à me bloquer contre ce tronc d'arbre, mais je ne me rends même pas compte que des menottes m'y ont complètement ceinturé. Je relève la tête pour que sa mâchoire se fraye un chemin dans mon cou. Ses canines s'enfoncent, plus ou moins profondément, il suce ma peau et profite de son propre spectacle.

_Le froid s'engouffre dans ce monde à vif, je frissonne de plaisir._

Il s'éloigne comme rassasié... Un gargantua tel que lui qui m'a baisé toute une nuit durant rassasié ? J'essaye de me retourner, de voir son visage, mais mes liens me laissent de dos. C'est maintenant que je me sens pris au piège. Un violent coup me heurte la tête, je m'affaisse, sonnée, mais à demi consciente, les yeux clos. Il y a quelque chose qui me voile la vue. J'entends Damien s'asseoir non loin de moi, j'entends le temps passer avant de sombrer dans un demi-sommeil...

* * *

_Noir._

J'entends craquer une allumette.

_Inflammable._

L'odeur de nicotine se répand, embaume l'air nocturne.

_Piquante._

Les poils se hérissent le long de mes jambes galbes, des poussins partout sur la peau mis à nue.

J'ai les chevilles enserrées par mon jean et caleçon rabattu, mes poignets immobilisés à une surface rêche et circulaire. Je sens mes chaires s'écarter au niveau de mes fesses. On s'enfonce en moi, on me pilonne sans ménagement.

_C'est brûlant._

_J'ai mal et j'ai froid._

Et cette odeur de fumée qui derrière ce bandeau me pique les yeux... cette fumée si paisible à côté d'un acharnement de pulsion violente et hormonale. Je sais qu'il est là à me regarder me faire défoncer. Je sais qu'il me porte un regard impassible et qu'il a un sourire mauvais brisé sur le coin des lèvres. Je sais qu'il est là, oui, terriblement là.

_C'est brûlant et j'ai mal..._

_C'est brûlant et pourtant j'ai si froid._

Un sexe veineux emplit mon trou, il rentre et sort sans rien demander, il s'enfonce si profondément, il est si long, si épais, si dur. Il y a du lubrifiant, de la salive, du foutre ou de la mouille qui s'écoule le long de mes jambes. Et puis ces ronflements de taureau derrière moi, qui ponctue chacun des coups de butoir, me donnent la nausée. J'ai les larmes aux yeux tant je me sens violé, j'ai les larmes à la queue tant je prends plaisir dans mon misérabilisme. Je suis dur et je goûte dans la souffrance. Dans un dernier mouvement de rein et borborygme inarticulé, quelque chose se repend dans mon cul. Le mec se retire. Il y a un échange verbal discret entre ce mec à la vois grasse et Damien pendant qu'il remonte son froc et serre sa ceinture. Et...

_« Au suivant ! »_

**Je tressaille.**

C'est Damien qui vient d'épeler ces mots de sa voix si neutre...

_« Ô ô, mais ne serait-ce pas le petit Stanley Marsh que tu nous à amener ce soir Damien ? »_

_« En effet Garrisson. »_

_« Je vais me faire un plaisir avec cette cam, je vais pouvoir lui montrer à quel point ce petit con et sa bande m'ont broyé les couilles par le passé ! »_

_« N'oublie pas Garrisson t'as droit qu'à son cul et tu payes d'avance... »_

_« Je sais, c'est amplement suffisant. »_

Monsieur Garrisson... j'ai envie de vomir. Je vais me faire enculer par mon prof de primaire... Ce vieux pervers fait dans la pédophilie aujourd'hui... putain je vais me faire baiser par un mec qui m'a vu grandir gamin. Je veux chialer. Et quand je sens sa pine pénétrer ma raie déjà largement ouverte, je chiale à haute voix. Ses couilles battent contre mes fesses, pendant que sa queue me martèle le fondement, ses poils pubiens touffus et rigides se frottent contre ma peau imberbe. Ce mec a trois fois mon âge et il me baise comme il a dû baiser son camarade de jeu de l'époque... Mister Slave qu'il disait... Aujourd'hui, c'est moi l'esclave, c'est moi qui ai le cul soumis devant son sexe. Alors, je me soumets, il n'y a pas à lutté, plus je serais docile plus ça finira vite et plus l'heure de la récompense arrivera. Parce que je sais que c'est le prix à payer pour avoir ce que je veux.

Après le passage de Monsieur Garrisson, je me suis encore fait souiller par un gars, qui ne devait pas être plus âgé que moi quand je l'ai entendu discuté brièvement avec Damien. Puis ce fut le calme plat. Le vent d'hiver me fouette les fesses, il sèche le foutre qui s'y écoule. Damien est toujours assit prés de moi, l'odeur de ses clopes m'enfle toujours les narines.

Les minutes passent, ils se décident à se lever pour retirer mes liens et le bandeau.

_« Rhabille-toi. »_

Je m'exécute sans un mot. J'ai sans doute les yeux rouges et larmoyants, je renifle péniblement, de la morve a coulé, je l'essuie de la manche. Je me redresse, me tenant droit face à mon bourreau. Il me tend la main.

_« Tien c'est ta pars. T'en as pour une dizaine de rails avec ça. Tu m'as été rentable, en prime je te file 50 dollars, ça te fera les pieds. »_

Et il se casse me laissant seul, le derrière douloureux.

_État lamentable encore une fois, je suis lamentable._

* * *

Chez moi j'ai pris une douche. J'y suis resté longtemps. Très longtemps. L'eau coulée sur mon immobilité, je ne me suis lavé qu'en apparence, je suis encore si sale à l'intérieure, si laid... Encore dégoulinant d'eau et de vapeur je me suis étaler sur mon lit, trempant draps et couverture. Nue comme un verre. Une simple serviette me couvrant la taille.

_Je suis détruit et si fatigué... _

Mon regard se pose sur ma table de nuit. Il y a ces sachets de poudres blanches que m'a données Damien. Je suis heureux. Je souris, oui, je souris, car cette poudre est blanche, aussi blanche que le grain de peau qu'a Craig... Aussi fluide et impénétrable que son caractère. Je sais que demain tout ira bien. Demain je serais enfin tout pré de lui, car il sera en moi.

_Finalement, il n'y a que lui._

_Juste lui._

_Uniquement lui._

_Et tout autre que lui en train de me prendre ne seront que des LUI dans mon esprit..._

**Craig Tucker...**

_**« C'est là, de nouveau.**_

_**Et je m'allonge, ici, dans mon lit,**_

_**Seul, je ne peux me relever**_

_**Mais je sens que demain tout ira mieux. »**_


End file.
